


Light and Love

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Rumple has darkened his heart, but is he beyond saving?





	Light and Love

If only he had spent more of his time loving Belle and less of it darkening his heart, they wouldn't be here right now. He never thought he'd regret power, but it was his insatiable quest for power that was going to take him away from her. From Belle. The thought of leaving her almost hurt him more than the physical pain did. He knew he shouldn't be leaving her, that's why it hurt so much.

  
The fact that Belle still remained by his side wasn't shocking to him. She had been mad at him before, in fact, she had probably been mad more than she was happy, especially lately. But, despite any other feelings, her love for him prevailed. She was at his side most of every day. She'd sit at his bedside or sometimes even lay beside him in the narrow hospital bed. When she should have just deserted him, she didn't. She was there for him all the more, but he would only worsen. There was no getting better now. He had missed his chance for that.

  
On a day one would think was like any other, Rumple knew differently. It would be his last more than likely. He almost didn't want to tell Belle. So, he wouldn't, but he did want to say goodbye to her, just subtly so she wouldn't worry. When she came in that morning to see him, that's when he'd tell her. There may be no time to waste.

  
"Belle," he said when she walked in. He smiled, but he knew it was weak. "Come here."  
She did as he said and walked over to him. He reached for her hand. She let him take it. "I know what you're doing Rumple."

  
"Shh, just let me, alright?" He should have known there was no getting anything past her anymore. She had him figured out.

  
"Okay." Belle squeezed onto his hand and listened as he spoke.

  
"Belle, I know I should have loved you more. I regret choosing power over you every time. I should have listened to you. I should have spent more time being happy with you. If I had I wouldn't be where I am now. You always knew I was a difficult man to love, yet you loved me anyway. For that I cannot thank you enough. You are so precious to me."

  
By the end of Rumple's little goodbye speech, Belle had tears in her eyes. It was partially due to his words, and partially due to the thought of losing him. He was a difficult man to love, sure, but she never wanted to love another. Choking back a sob while the first tear rolled freely down her cheek, Belle said, "I'm not letting you die."

  
Then, Belle leaned down over him, gently placing her lips against his. True love's kiss nearly saved him before, and if he meant the words that he said, it would save him now. If not this, then there was nothing that could save his life.

  
Rumple felt a couple of Belle's tears fall on his own cheeks as she kissed him. At the same time, he felt something change. It was magic, of that there was no doubt, but it felt different from his own magic. It felt...light. It came from Belle's kiss, or maybe it was her tears, but he felt it start to remove some of the darkness trapped in his heart. Belle's love for him was stronger than the darkness. He supposed it made sense, good always won, and Belle, well, Belle was as good as it got. With his strength returning and the darkness leaving, he was able to kiss her back.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests for Rumbelle on tumblr and on here.
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: requests-imagines.tumblr.com


End file.
